<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sick day with the boys (title pending) by poorwayfairingstranger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852816">sick day with the boys (title pending)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorwayfairingstranger/pseuds/poorwayfairingstranger'>poorwayfairingstranger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>1917 (2019), 1917 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Back Scratches, Domestic, M/M, Modern AU, Sick Fic, adhd tom, as a treat, cuddling a bit, nd will, tom is sick and acts like a baby, tom say a littol poem, will gets overwhelmed but has mama bear instincts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorwayfairingstranger/pseuds/poorwayfairingstranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will comes home to find Tom is sick. As usual, chaos ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Schofield/ Tom Blake, William Schofield/ Thomas Blake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sick day with the boys (title pending)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI!!! this is my first published fic!<br/>little self indulgent sick fic because I Am Very Sick Right Now and writing these boys made me feel better.</p><p>nd will and adhd tom headcanon credits time wally and pavel. loves of my life. </p><p>the second devons server has inspired me so much for the past few weeks so i decided to actually publish this. thank you wally, pavel, jamie, maisy, alex, spencer, and anyone else who lives in the brainstorming channels. youve made pendejo the dog canon. we are so powerful. your brains are massive. i give littol kiss to u all.</p><p>also paula bc you’re a stupid pendeja and ily &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coming home to a quiet flat was something Will wasn’t used to. There was always something going on with Tom that caused him to be making noise. Whether he was cooking, playing with the dog, singing some song. Life with Tom was rarely quiet, and Will enjoyed it. </p><p>Which is why when he opened the door and was met with complete silence, Will was worried. </p><p>“Tom?” He called out, quickly pushing his shoes off and hanging up his jacket. He walked through the kitchen and small dining area, calling Tom’s name before finally spotting him on the couch in the living room. He stared at the tv screen blankly, not registering that the commercial playing was not in a language either Blake nor Schofield spoke. Will reached for the remote and turned off the tv before sitting gently next to Tom. Their small chihuahua, fittingly named Pendejo (Tom’s choice of course) was perched in between the two men. Pendejo had a tendency to stare into nothing, looking more like a glassy eyed statue than a real dog. Tom only glanced over at Will once the tv was turned off, though his eyes had the same glassy complexion as the small dog’s did. </p><p>“Hi,” Will whispered, but was only met with a small hum from his boyfriend. He sensed something was wrong with Tom, as Will would have had his ear talked off by now. He moved the dog, who unsurprisingly didn’t react to Will’s touch, and scooted closer to Tom. Putting his arm around the smaller ones shoulders he could feel the heat through his sleeves. Now, Tom was naturally warm, but as he lay his head in the place between Will’s shoulder and jaw, the heat coming off his forehead was alarming. </p><p>“Oh, Tom are you sick? Is that what it is?” He asked softly, pressing his hand against Tom’s forehead. “You’re burning up.”</p><p>For the first time since Will got home, Tom speaks. “‘M fine. Jus’ tired.”</p><p>“You hungry?”</p><p>Again, the only response is a hum. Unlike the first, this one lowers at the end, meaning no. First he isn’t talking and now he’s not hungry? ‘Must be real out of it,‘ Will thinks to himself. </p><p>They lean back, arms still wrapped around eachother. Will powers the tv back on, flipping through the channels until he settles on some nature documentary about turtles. He knows Tom loves turtles and this may cheer him up. Looking down to ask his boyfriend a question, Will realizes Tom is fast asleep. Smiling slightly, Will slides his arm out from behind Tom. He carefully stands, trying not to wake the other, and grabs Tom’s favorite fluffy blanket. Will throws it over his sleeping figure before moving to the kitchen. </p><p>Tom never gets sick. Maybe it was the mud and grass he ate as a kid with Joe that strengthened his immune system, or maybe Tom isn’t around as many sick people as Will is. Whatever the reason, Will found himself panicking. He had never had to take care of someone who was sick before. Tapping his fingernails against the smooth, cool surface of the counters to clear his mind, Will brainstormed what he would need to do to make Tom feel better. He made a checklist on the back of a scrap piece of paper: make sure the dog is quiet, take temperature, get medicine, make sure he has plenty of food and hydration, and get a good nights sleep. </p><p>So as to not get overwhelmed too quickly, Will decides to go one by one down the list. He puts Pendejo in his crate and covers it with a blanket so he won’t bark if he sees Will moving around. Next, Will goes on a hunt for a thermometer. You’d think it’d be easy to find, but with the excessive amounts of medication, band aids, and other random first aid supplies shoved under their bathroom sink, it takes Will a few minutes to find it. In the back corner of the cabinet is a small metal thermometer. He grabs it, and while backing up manages to hit his head on the roof of the cramped cabinet. Yelping in surprise, Will drops the thermometer and watches as it breaks into two pieces and scatters across the floor loudly. </p><p>“Oi,” Tom calls groggily, “You okay in there?”</p><p>Will looks around, overwhelmed at the mess he created and angry at himself that he woke Tom. </p><p>“Fine.” He calls out quickly, though a small break in his voice alerts Tom that no, he’s not fine. With a blanket draped loosely around his shoulders, he enters the bathroom to find Will sitting against the bathtub, swiftly combing his hands through his hair. Next to him are small boxes with their contents heaped onto the floor in an obvious panic. Tom steps over the array of items to sit next to Will, who was clearly embarrassed. </p><p>Sometimes doing simple things was difficult for Will. Tom knew this. It had happened many times before, and they had practiced how to comfort eachother when one got overwhelmed. Tom held out his hand, hovering it against Will’s knee. After a few seconds, Will took it. This was good news to Tom. Sometimes it took a while for his boyfriend to calm down enough to take his hand. Despite the croak in his voice, Tom started to recite what he had done so many times before. </p><p>“They went to sea in a sieve they did,<br/>
in a sieve they went to sea.<br/>
In spite of all their friends could say,<br/>
on a winters morn, on a stormy day,<br/>
in a sieve they went to sea.”</p><p>Wills breathing not as rapid now, his eyes not squeezed shut so tightly. </p><p>“And when the Sieve turned round and round,<br/>
and everyone cried ‘youll all be drowned’<br/>
they called aloud ‘our sieve ain’t that big, but we don’t care a button, we don’t care a fig,<br/>
in a sieve we’ll go to sea!’”</p><p>He was sitting upright now, shoulders relaxed, hand wrapped tightly around Tom’s</p><p>“Far and few, far and few,<br/>
are the land where the jumblies live;<br/>
their heads are green, and their hands are blue,<br/>
and they went to sea in sieve”</p><p>By the last lines, Will was whispering along with him. Tom reached up and brushed his fingers softly against Will’s cheekbone. </p><p>“Thank you. But you’re the one that’s sick. Go lay down, love.” Will whispered, reaching for part of the thermometer. Tom crawled a few feet for the other piece and helped put it back together. Will took Tom’s temperature twice. ‘Just to be sure,’ He had said. </p><p>While Will was busy getting the medicine, Tom cleaned up the bathroom. Once he was finished, he went to change out of the clothes he had worn that day into something more comfortable. He threw on one of Will’s sweatshirts. Because Will liked more oversized sweatshirts, they fit Tom like a dress. He rolled up the sleeves so they sat comfortably on his wrists. The sweatshirt fell down to around Tom’s mid-thigh, so he didn’t bother putting on pants. Besides, a sweatshirt and boxers was way more comfortable than regular pajamas. </p><p>“Hey Tom, how tall are you?” Will asked, walking into the bedroom with a medicine bottle in hand. He inspected the back, trying to see how high of a dosage to give Tom.</p><p>“You don’t know how tall I am?”</p><p>“No. You’re just short to me.”</p><p>“Will, everyone is short to you, tall bastard.” He chuckled, taking the medicine bottle from Will’s hands. </p><p>He poured himself the right dosage, and glared at the small cup filled with a sickening brown liquid. Tom hated liquid medicine, but Will refused to swallow pills. Tom didn’t mind suffering through if it meant making Will comfortable. After mentally preparing himself, he sighed and downed the thick liquid. He suppressed a gag long enough to swallow before reaching for a glass of water to wash away the taste. </p><p>“You’re such a baby,” Will teased, tapping the bottom of the raised glass so water leaked out of the cup and ran down Tom’s chin. </p><p>“Least I can swallow pills,” Tom retorted, using the back of his hand to wipe the spilt water from his face. </p><p>With a roll of his eyes, Will started to make his way back to the kitchen for some food. Tom followed him back into the living room, bouncing on the couch. </p><p>Will started to peruse their options: tomato soup, chicken and noodles, or potato soup. He decided on tomato soup, since both he and Tom liked it. Putting on a pan and turning on the stove, he emptied the can. Stirring it for a few minutes, Will started to zone out. His hand worked on autopilot. It was only Tom’s raspy voice attempting to sing ‘Part of Your World’ from The Little Mermaid that snapped Will back into reality. A wide smile spread across his face and he rocked back on his heels, something he found himself doing when happy. Turning off the stove, pouring the soup into bowls, and bringing their food over to the couch made Will realize how much he loved this simple, domestic life with Tom. Yes, he may freak out while trying to find a thermometer, but he knows he can count on Tom to sit and sing Disney songs and eat soup with him. </p><p>After their dinner is done and the dishes are put away, Will practically forces another two cups of water down Tom’s throat, and check his temperature another four times while they’re watching the movie. </p><p>Around 9 pm, Will finds himself dozing off. Tom’s head is in his lap, the boy fast asleep. Will had been scratching his back when he realized Tom’s breathing had evened out and he wasn’t gonna wake up anytime soon. A different animal documentary on low volume in the background and Pendejo’s loud snores coming from the crate lulled Will into a dream-like state. He brushes Tom’s curls off his damp forehead, wiping away the sweat with his shirt sleeve. Will smiles and presses a kiss into his forehead before falling into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>